


Dear Sir

by tuna_the_tuba



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hoth, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Nathalie Knows, Nathalie Resigns, Poetry, Quitting, Rhyming, but actually i am sorry, im sorry, not sorry, resignation, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuna_the_tuba/pseuds/tuna_the_tuba
Summary: I can't take it anymore, Mr. Agreste. Take this resignation and hopefully you'll learn something.ORNathalie is a poet and writes to tell Gabriel she quits.





	Dear Sir

You brought about quite a change,  
You sly piece of rotten mange.  
Do not deny what these claims attest;  
For it is true what I suggest

Dreadful Moth!  
You are like Hoth:  
Despairing and blind  
By your grieving that binds.

Forget not your son,  
Who is the master of the pun.  
He still loves you much,  
But is slipping from your clutch.

So lay down your brooch,  
Lest they you approach.  
Lay down your arms,  
Before they cause more harm. 

I must now take my leave  
This sombre eve  
Goodbye, dear sir  
Try not to cause a stir.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm Tuna.  
> Yesterday, I realized I hadn't posted on AO3 at all and I was like 'whaaaa okay I need to do something'  
> So yeah. I got this.
> 
> Kudo, comment, and keep reading, my friends!


End file.
